Hieght
by ash-nobody
Summary: Isa was tall, something that he was very proud of. One shot.


Title: Height

Summary: Isa was used to being taller than Lea. Now…

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Characters: Isa, Lea

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas almost beat me to it, though. ;D

One-shot

Isa never realized how tall he was until one day when he was about twelve. He was laying on his bed, the afternoon sun drifting in from his window. He just wanted to relax. (As he got older, he noticed that he liked naps more and more.) Unfortunately, a certain red-headed boy wasn't going to allow that.

Lea was sprawled out on the floor, fingers tapping away the time. Isa knew his friend was bored, but quite frankly, he didn't care.

"I'm bored," Lea complained.

"Hmm."

"Can we do something?"

"We are doing something."

Lea sat up and propped his arm on his knee. "Isa, we're only young once."

"Only old people say that," he contradicted.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Anyways, what I'm saying is that we're _kids, _almost teens. We need to get out while we can! We can, oh, I don't know…"

Isa glared down at him. "Lea, I will not--"

"Play Frisbee?" Lea produced his favorite red Frisbee and smiled. Isa groaned and looked back up at the ceiling.

"We just played with that thing, Lea. Get a different hobby."

He crossed his arms. "Some people just don't understand," he huffed. He stood at his friend's bed and proceeded to beg. "Isa…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's sunny, I'm tired, and I don't get to hit anyone." He counted off the reasons on his hand. "We've been through this before."

Lea sighed, and Isa smiled inwardly. He thought it was over. He closed his eyes. Three seconds later, Lea started to laugh.

He kept his eyes closed, but still cringed. The only time Lea laughed was usually at other people's expense. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something…"

"That's a first."

He paused long enough to flick Isa in the forehead. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I was thinking about why you won't play."

"Hmm."

"I think it's because you're weak."

_Just ignore him, Isa, and he'll go away. Just keep your trap shut._

_But Isa never reacted well to a challenge. He looked up at Lea who was looking down at him with a smirk and his arms crossed. Isa decided to stand up. Lea maintained eye contact with him. His smirk shrunk as he followed Isa up. And up. And up. Isa didn't stop rising until he was a full head and a half taller than him._

_Lea opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he simply pouted and looked away from his taller friend. "That's not fair," he grumbled, and Isa knew he had won._

_Years passed, and the heartless eventually invaded their home. They went down as Isa and Lea, but woke up as Saix and Axel. Without hearts, why would they need to maintain past friendships? So they grew more and more distant, until the only time they spoke to each other was whenever Axel came to Saix with a mission. One day came and Axel arrived to receive his orders for that day._

"_Xemnas wants you to go to Twilight Town and take out a dust flyer. Understood?"_

_Axel didn't respond. Instead he put his hand to his face and looked at Saix._

_Saix returned his stare with his equally unemotional one. "What?"_

_The pyro cracked a rare grin. "Have you ever noticed that I'm taller than you?"_

_Number VII started to dismiss that statement until he realized that Number VIII was right. He had to look up to talk to him. When had that happened?_

_Axel barked a laugh and stretched his arms overhead. "Always figured I'd be the taller one."_

_For some reason, Saix lost it. He brought out his claymore and with more strength than he had ever felt before, he beat Axel up in the Gray Area._

_And thus it was the first time that Saix went berserk._

_A/N: Spoiler Alert!_

_Have you seen the pictures of Isa and Lea from Birth By Sleep? Isa is taller than Lea, but Axel is taller than Saix. Puberty hit earlier for Isa, I guess._

_Thanks for reading!_

_ash~nobody_


End file.
